Kino's Journey (2004)
Kino's Journey (キノの旅 -the Beautiful World-) is an anime television series based on the light novel series written by Keiichi Sigsawa with illustrations by Kouhaku Kuroboshi. The series originally aired in Japan between April 8, 2003 and July 8, 2003, consisting of 13 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between February 24, 2004 and June 29, 2004. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cynthia Martinez - Hermes *Kelli Cousins - Kino 'Minor Cast' *Allison Sumrall - Mother (ep10) *Alyson Irene Edman - Bride (ep13), Girl (ep12) *Amanda Nanawa - Woman (ep13), Woman A (ep7) *Andrew Klimko - Assassin (ep6), Comrade C (ep9) *Andy McAvin - Porter Bot (ep5), Shades (ep9) *Andy Nelson - Takatan (ep12) *Brooke Sinclair - Jin (ep11) *Carl Wormley - Young Wise Man (ep11) *Chris Ayres - Bartender (ep11), Man A (ep13) *Chris Nelson - Clerk (ep9), Guard B (ep3) *Chris Patton - The Traveler (ep4) *Christine Auten - Female Examiner (ep3), Older Woman (ep3), Young Nanny (ep10) *Clint Bickham - Shizu *Cynthia Martinez - Girl (ep13), Girl B (ep8), Kid B (ep6) *Dan Mackey - Guard Captain, Policeman B (ep9) *David Born - Guide (ep12), Survivor (ep5) *David Parker - Tank (ep9), Track Demolisher (ep5) *Eric Opella - Policeman A (ep9), Soldier C (ep6) *Gabi Chennisi - Little Girl (ep3), Man B (ep13), Mr. Migra (ep12), Young Kino *Hal Rawley - Old Man (ep6), Track Layer (ep5) *Hilary Haag - Lily (ep13) *Illich Guardiolo - Author (ep9), Trader B (ep2) *Jacob A. Gragard - Swordsman (ep6) *James Faulkner - Trucker (ep6) *Jason Douglas - Poet (ep3) *Jay Hickman - Sixshooter, Soldier A (ep3), Soldier A (ep13), The Lonely Man (ep1) *Jennie Welch - Master (ep11) *Jessica Boone - Chosen Girl (ep3), Greeting Machine (ep1) *Jim McClellan - Father (ep10), Groom's Father (ep13) *John Gremillion - Immigration Officer (ep11), Speakerbox (ep12), Working Stiff (ep5) *John Kaiser - Bridgeman (ep12), Southern Priest (ep3) *John Swasey - Father (ep4), Hotel Manager (ep3), Man C (ep13), Official (ep12), Troupe Leader (ep7) *John Tyson - Porter Machine (ep1), Professor (ep3) *Jon Talia - Critic A (ep9) *K.C. Jones - Boy (ep8), Critic C (ep9), Girl A (ep8), Gun Salesman (ep3), Information Machine (ep1), Pierre (ep6), Soldier A (ep4) *Kimberly Prause - Sica (ep11) *Kira Vincent Davis - Boy A (ep13) *Lidia Porto - Boy A (ep12), Mrs. Sakura (ep13) *Luci Christian - Kid A (ep6), Nimya (ep8) *Marcy Bannor - Mother (ep4), Nanny (ep10), Supplies Saleswoman (ep3) *Marcie Rae - Miss Minister (ep9) *Marty Fleck - Colonel (ep6), Wise Man (ep11) *Matt Culpepper - Escort Soldier (ep6) *Matt Wittmeyer - Soldier B (ep4), Waiter Machine (ep1) *Melissa Cybele - Critic B (ep9), Miss Rose *Michael Callahan - Collection Man (ep3) *Mike Kleinhenz - Trader C (ep2) *Mike MacRae - Ace (ep11) *Mike Vance - Escaped Man (ep9), Soldier B (ep6) *Monica Rial - Boy C (ep13), Su (ep11) *Paul Locklear - Fiancé (ep8), Flatbed Bot (ep5) *Paul Sidello - Chief (ep8) *Phil Ross - Track Polisher (ep5) *Philip Lehl - Boatman (ep3), Frightened Man (ep1) *Randy Sparks - Guard (ep3), Old Man Believer (ep3) *Rebecca Ayres - Boy B (ep12), Boy B (ep13), Son (ep10) *Rick Burford - Comrade (ep9), Inspector (ep4), Spectator (ep6) *Rick Piersall - Chief Librarian (ep9), Northern Priest (ep3), Officer A (ep8), Teacher (ep4) *Rob Mungle - Mr. Sakura (ep13) *Sandra Krasa - Mother (ep8) *Serena Varghese - Poet's Daughter (ep3) *Shelley Calene-Black - Librarian (ep9), Lovely Assistant (ep7), Wife (ep7) *Stacy Slanina - Woman B (ep7) *Tad Hathaway - Brock (ep11) *Ted Pfister - Commander (ep12), Grandpa (ep13) *Tejas Englesmith - Riku *Vic Mignogna - Comrade B (ep9), Groom (ep13), Hypnotist (ep11), Male Examiner (ep3), The King (ep7), Trader A (ep2) *Vicki Barosh - Curator (ep12), Old Woman Believer (ep3) *Wade Shemwell - Officer B (ep8) 'Additional Voices' *Chip Schneider *Chris Nelson *Daniel Scruggs *Jacob A. Gragard *Jessica Boone *John Swasey *K.C. Jones *Lidia Porto *Logan Haire *Monica Rial *Patrick Givens *Rob Mungle *Roberto Garcia *Serena Varghese *Stacy Slanina *Ted Pfister *Thomas Meerbott Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime